Main Mod Page
EXTREME BLOCKS MOD!! The Extreme Blocks Mod is a Mod that adds in: *Ores! *Tools! *Equipment! *Survival Items! *Fun Games! *Random Items! *Much More Blocks That have to do with Minecraft Blocks! *Has it's own GITHUB!! *The List Goes ON!! Introduction to the Blocks Ores! All the Ores that this Mod Offers and what the Ores different capabilities are! Lighted Blocks! The Lighted Blocks and the different kinds! Blocks that Help with Survival! Blocks that when crafted/found will aid you in survival, Excluding Ores! Fun Blocks! Block that are just Fun! An Extra to the Mod that you can just have fun with! Extra Minecraft Blocks Block that have the same properties as some Minecraft Blocks like the Fences! 'Mod Version Downloads/Change Log' '3.5- Click Here!' -ADDED CONFIG FILE!! Not only for IDs but also for other things related to the Mod!!! IT'S AWESOME!!! Play around with the options and I MEAN PLAY AROUND! there's a cheat if you find it out! GOOD LUCK!! -Added the Console's Game! EXTREMELY GLITCHY!!!! -The Console replaced the PS3 and Xbox-360 -Added Much more Blocks like Sanded stuff and Sand Launcher!! -UPDATED GITHUB!! -Fixed quite a big amount of bugs and little small stuff that have been fixed! -Sorry it took so long, it was actually really difficult, the stupid game.... Took Forever to get it right... DON'T JUDGE ME!!! , 3.1- Click Here! -Added a new Block (Fake Floor). Mobs and players fall through it! -Fixed some bugs/glitches with the Dried Sapling! -Fixed other bugs you probably won't notice! -Removed Herobrine. -Updated the Terms of Use, Please Read! 2.9- Click Here! -Added More Fences in it's own tab! They connect to each other and are really cool! -Might add in Fence Gates for all the fences above! -Added a new World Gen Tree? Check it out! -Instead of a Chest, you need an Eye of Ender for the Backpack now! -Fixed some bugs you probably won't notice... -Removed Herobrine 2.7- Click Here! -Added the Drill Block! Put it down on some floor and it drills a 1 x 1 hole all the way down to Bedrock! -Added Fake Sand and Fake Gravel! They don't drop but look exactly like Sand and Gravel! -Fixed some World Generating Issues! Ore was TOO Rare! Now spawns much more commonly! -Added the Aesthetic Block! This does not look like sand or gravel but does drop down! Spawns Naturally! -Fixed A S*** Ton of bugs including with the Extractor and the Vending Machine! 2.5- Click Here! -Added Around 13 New Lighted Blocks! -Awesome new Textures to the Delvlish Crystal and the Glester Dust! -This Update was All Lighted Blocks... Pretty Much! 2.3- Click Here! -Major Rework to the Code itself, not Gameplay, Much simpler, for me really. -Added a new use to the Fire Hydrant, Right click it with nothing in your hand to extinguish all fires within a 4-block radius Around! -Removed Herobrine. -Removed the Mouse mob and Rat's Tail. ( If you have any, I suggest using the Rat's tails right now or you will lose them. - Added Much Better Creative Tab System! 2.2- Click Here! -Adds 2 New Mobs! -Adds 15 New Blocks! All are different in a BIG way! -Adds 20+ New Items! -Added on the Emptied Log. -Updated the Cellphone to be Useful! -Added more tools for Glester and Delvlish! (They are complete Opposites!) -Added a new Ore! -Added PS3 and Xbox 360! (Will Update for you to put the Records in there and you could actually play something!) -Might be One of the Best Updates for this mod or any mod ever! 1.7- Click Here! -Added Custom Materials for the weapons -Overpowered some items. -Added more Light Blocks (For you BlackMageJ) -Added Nuclear Waste! 1.5- Click Here! -Added Bone Dirt, any many other Blocks and Items. 1.2- Click Here! -Fixed the Beginning crash for the Forge Versions -Added New Blocks and Items 1.0- Click Here! -New Mod! -Adds a Bunch of Blocks and Items!